Ayuda oportuna
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Hay veces en que olvidaba que había genta a su alrededor que muchas veces la ayudó, pero no esperó encontrarse con una persona que la ayudaría a aclarar lo que en verdad sentía.


**Hola de nuevo! Otra vez, gracias por sus comentarios y aquí les traigo otro ShikaIno. **

Ayuda oportuna.

No sabia exactamente por qué estaba corriendo; si por pena, por miedo, o por confusión. Sí, Ino Yamanaka dejó de ser la típica kunoichi orgullosa y se dejó llevar no por su mente, sino por lo que realmente sentía.

Llegó al bosque donde solía contarle sus penas al viento, y se dejaba arrullar por la luna que cada noche alumbraba hasta el rincón más escondido de cualquier calle cuando tenía muchos problemas. Pero al llegar notó que no estaba sola, enfrente de ella se encontraba una humilde anciana de no más de 85 años que tenía la mirada más calida y sincera que alguien le podría brindar en esos momentos. Cautelosamente se acercó hacia donde estaba la anciana y antes de que Ino pudiera pronunciar algo en esos momentos, la anciana comenzó a hablar:

¿Cómo una jovencita tan linda puede estar llorando? La única razón que encuentro es que sea por amor. - Ino se quedó sorprendida. Fue como si tan solo con la mirada, la anciana pudiera descifrar sus pesares. Ella tan solo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza.

Sí, pero ¿Cómo supo?

Porque yo tenía la misma mirada de añoranza y de impotencia cuando no fui correspondida por la persona que más quería en ese momento. – Ino estaba atónita, en ese momento se vio reflejada en la dulce anciana, fue como si ésta fuera la misma Ino, mayor, pero ya había pasado por aquel dolor. Y si la anciana ya había pasado por eso, tal vez también tenía la respuesta. – Si quieres me puedes contar, no te juzgaré, y no es bueno que una jovencita tan especial empiece a sufrir por esos asuntos del amor.

Lo que sucede es que tengo un problema. Un gran problema. Más grave de lo cómo pensé que sería. – Empezó a hablar Ino, pero con una voz suave, como si en cada lágrima que ya había derramado, se hubieran ido sus fuerzas para hablar. – Creo que estoy enamorada… de mi mejor amigo.

Y eso es tan malo. – Continuó la anciana.

Pues, tal vez es miedo.

¿Miedo de qué?

Miedo de ser una carga. De no ser correspondida. De ser tan "problemática" como él dice. Miedo a que un día se dé cuenta que no valgo la pena y comience su búsqueda por una mujer, y no por una niña inmadura. Pero más le tengo terror… a que él sea infeliz por mi culpa, a que desperdicie tiempo de su vida dedicado a una niña que tal vez jamás pueda ver como algo mas que su amiga. Y que el deje perder personas importantes para él sólo por no lastimarme. Yo sería demasiado egoísta.

¿Pero el sabe de tus sentimientos hacia él?

Pues no. No pienso decírselo. ¿Y si después se burla de mí?

Mi niña, no puedes temerle al "¿Y si se ríe?" o al "¿Y si no me corresponde?". Tú no puedes deducirlo. Eso solo lo sabe él y solo te lo dirá él. Además, por el brillo de tus ojos al hablar de él, creo que es una persona amable, incapaz de burlarse de la gente, y mucho menos de ti. A mí me parece que es una persona que te aprecia, que te tiene cariño, y que el amor que le da a cada persona apreciada por él es distinto y nunca podría haber dos iguales. Y también creo que esa persona daría la vida por ti, y no solo como si lo diera por cualquier persona importante para él.

Tiene razón, pero…

¿Pero qué?

Cómo se lo digo.

No es algo que te puedas poner a pensar o algo planeado, eso sólo te lo puede dictar el corazón, junto con esas palabras que nunca pudiste decirle en esos momentos en el que querías decírselo y que guardaste en tu alma. Para eso es el alma; para guardar ese aprecio convertido en palabras y que por una circunstancia u otra no pudiste expresar. El alma sabe que algún día querrás expresarle todo el amor que tienes a la persona que mas quieres y te acordaras de dichas palabras.

La anciana tenia la razón, como no pudo darse cuenta que no tenia que razonar tanto que le expresara el amor que sentía por esa persona tan especial, que era cuestión de recurrir a su corazón y sacar las palabras que en un momento no pudo decirle por culpa de su inseguridad. Mas ya estaba decidido; en cuento volviera a encontrarse con su "alma gemela" (porque sabía que lo era) le expresaría sus verdaderos sentimientos, esos que nunca pudo decírselos por no darse cuenta que cada día que pasaba le demostraba su cariño de manera diferente, salvándola en misiones, cuidándola como su fuera una escultura de cristal cada vez que Ino realizaba su "Jutsu transferencia de mentes" y quedándose con ella hasta quedarse dormidos cada vez que Uchiha la hacia llorar. Sí, por fin esa persona se enteraría, Shikamaru Nara sabría la verdad.

Y el lo sabrá, se lo aseguro. La sonrisa de carácter confiable regreso al rostro de Ino, por que ésta ya tenia claro lo que tenia que hacer.

Me alegro, mi niña.

¿Le puedo preguntar algo más?

Dime

¿Cuál fue el final de su historia?

Soy viuda. Pero soy feliz, porque la persona que al principio no me correspondió al principio también era muy amigo mío y me dijo que tarde, mas se había dado cuenta que yo era aquella chica que el amaba y juntos terminamos nuestra historia.

¡Ino! - Es ese instante llego Shikamaru, su Shikamaru corriendo como si no hubiera visto a la chica en años.

Ino ¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo de la plaza así? ¿Te hicieron enojar?

- Shikamaru se percato de que no estaban solos.

Lo siento señora, no me dí cuenta que estaba usted aquí, pero vine a ver que le pasaba a mi "problemática no. 1".

Te entiendo jovencito- (Ese comentario confundió un poco a Shikamaru). - Bueno, creo que ya es hora de retirarme. ¡Ah! Lo siento no te dije mi nombre me llamo Maeko

Gusto en conocerla, mi nombre es…

Ino Yamanaka. – Respondió marchándose la dulce anciana dejando confundida a la chica de el cómo es que supo se nombre si ella nunca se lo dijo. Cuando ninguno de los dos pudieron observar a la anciana, Shikamaru por fin hablo:

Entonces ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Más bien será lo que no vi.

¿De qué hablas?

Corrí por miedo, pero ahora solo sé que no le puedo tener miedo al corazón, porque esta para hacerte bien, no para confundirte.

Sigo sin entender.

Shikamaru. – Cuando Ino empezó a hablar, inmediatamente sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, pero no de lagrimas amargas como las que había derramado antes, sino eran de felicidad ya que fuera correspondida o no Shikamaru sabría de una vez por todas lo que en verdad le quitaba el sueño a la chica y sabría que él era el motivo que la mantenía en vela. Shikamaru quería volver a preguntarle otra vez qué era lo que le pasaba, pero el solo hecho de ver a su amiga llorar le provocaba un nudo en al garganta al Ninja. La hora había llegado:

En este momento, no va a ser Ino Yamanaka la que te hable. Mi alma es la que quiere hablar contigo. Todo este tiempo fui una ciega al no ver el cuanto te apreciaba y cuan especial eres para mí, luego cuando me dí cuenta, tampoco supe que tipo de aprecio era. A al fin sé que eso no era aprecio. Me dí cuenta que se llama amor. Tal vez no sea correspondida y lo podré entender, podré entender que yo fui la causante de no poder blanquear lo que sentía. Y no te pediré que me correspondas porque si yo te quiero en verdad, eso seria egoísta de mi parte. Ahora tengo el alma en la boca y todo lo que te acabo de decir y ni con una vida te alcanzaría a decir lo resumo en dos palabras que en este momento en el que te las diga pensaras que estoy loca; TE AMO. Eres lo más importante en mi vida y ahora me arrepiento de habértelo dicho tarde.

El joven Ninja todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de oír; y no podía ser una broma, él sabia cuando Ino mentía y cuando era totalmente sincera y ésta era una de esas ocasiones. La chica ya se había alejado cuando el Ninja gritó su nombre y enseguidaza kunoichi se volteó:

Yo nunca dije que fuera tarde. ¿Saber por qué siempre escuchaba tus elogios hacia Sasuke sin reclamarte? Por que hablar de él te hacia feliz y estoy seguro que esa es mi nada equivocada única misión en esta vida y en las que siguen.- Ino lentamente estaba procesando la información y sin que se diera cuenta, Shikamaru ya la estaba abrazando apoyando la cabeza de la kunoichi contra su pecho.

Y nunca cambiaria ese destino por nada.

Y el momento que Ino visualizó una y otra vez cada noche es sus sueños se convirtió en realidad. Fue un momento como en los cuentos de hadas. Shikamaru tomo con sus manos el rostro de Ino y poco a poco la fue acercando a su rostro hasta que sus labios terminaron impactándose. No era cualquier beso, era como si Shikamaru le estuviera agradeciendo a Ino que ella permitiera fuera el hombre que la proteja y que siempre vele por ella. Le estaba agradeciendo por medio del beso.

No faltaba que Shikamaru le expresara un "Te amo" a Ino, ella ya lo sabia por la calidez de su mirada y la ternura de sus labios. Los dos se quedaron un rato mas en el bosque planeando su vida. Y más estaban agradecidos con esa amable anciana; ese majestuoso ser que pareció habérsele aparecido a Ino en el momento más requerido. Y tal vez ellos nunca lo averigüen pero no por nada el nombre de aquella anciana; Maeko significa "El día". El día en que por primera vez la razón no jugo su papel y la protagonista de esta historia que en realidad acababa de comenzar fue el alma, que aunque en un principio eran dos almas y dos corazones diferentes se unieron para ayudar a Shikamaru y Ino a cuidarse mutuamente. Y fue así solo el día que dos corazones que se conocían desde nacidas se juntaron y formaron al alma guardiana que los acompañaría por el resto de sus vidas.

**Y, ****nuevamente: Comenten Please!**


End file.
